


The Note

by thelotusflower



Category: South Park
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cries in cryle, cryle - Freeform, this is seriously all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelotusflower/pseuds/thelotusflower
Summary: As a milestone comes up within their relationship, Craig has to get something off his chest.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	The Note

They sit on a _mostly_ dry wooden log, basking within the _warm_ weather that the last weekend of March has given them — well, warm for Colorado, at least.

The sun hangs low in the sky, but its rays still shine brightly upon them. While the weather is not warm enough to completely melt the frozen pond, parts of it have broken open, promising the rebirth of spring. 

Craig pulls his camera from the spot where it hangs around his neck; the camera is still powered on from its previous use that evening. He snaps another photo of the glistening, mostly frozen over pond, and then turns to Kyle, whose eyes still linger on the pond. Craig smiles, snapping a photo of him.

As the shutter goes off, Kyle turns to him with a scowl, only furthering the grin across Craig’s face. He captures another photo, this time of his boyfriend _scowling,_ and then, brings his camera back down. “That one is definitely going to be printed out.”

“Ugh,” Kyle leans over, attempting to steal his camera, “ _no,_ let me see.”

“Not if you’re going to make me delete it,” Craig does his best to keep his camera away from his boyfriend, all while the camera is still strapped around his neck. 

“I’ll decide that after I see it,” Kyle declares.

“Well, if that’s the case, _fine,_ ” Craig rests the camera against his thighs, the screen displaying the photo he just took of Kyle.

Kyle leans over his shoulder, staring at the photo with another scowl. “Delete it.”

“What?” Craig flickers his eyes to him, “why? You look so cute.”

Kyle rolls his eyes, eyes narrowing on the photo of him again. “No I don’t. Besides, don’t you already have enough pictures of me?” He lifts his head up to lock eyes with Craig, cocking his head to the side. “You said you were taking photos of the scenery — not me.”

“And I _have_ been.”

Kyle raises a brow, glancing at the camera with a smirk as he sets his chin on his palm, his elbow resting on his knee. “Hm, I feel like your camera roll would disagree.”

“Someone’s full of themselves,” Craig turns off his camera; a small, closed smile on his face.

“No,” Kyle argues, “I just have caught you enough times that it’s fair to make that assumption.”

Craig sniggers, turning his head towards his boyfriend. “It’s just that you make all the photos I take a lot better to look at.”

Kyle bites down on the smile that urges its way across his lips; blush blossoming across his cheeks. “Shut up.”

“But it’s true,” Craig knocks his forehead against the other’s, raising a smile of his own. His gaze falls onto the smile that is breaking open against the freckled, ivory face. 

“Well, I suggest taking more selfies then,” Kyle responds, words coming out as a soft breath against the other’s lips. He slots their noses together; the slope of his boyfriend's nose brushing against his warm skin.

“Seems like a dumb suggestion when I can just take pictures of you,”

Kyle, again, attempts to hold back his smile, but fails. He supposes it does not matter, as Craig’s lips brush against his own, his lips molding to shape to the kiss.

It amazes Kyle that after nearly a year of kissing him, the tingling feeling still remains; that he still _chases_ that feeling every single time Craig pulls away. He cannot get enough of that feeling; of _Craig_ , even after almost a full year of being together.

As Craig leans back — a closed smile across his damp lips — Kyle says, “can you believe that we have almost been together for a year?”

Craig shrugs, “according to earth’s perception of time.”

Kyle shorts, nodding. “I do suppose that _is_ true,” he admits, going to grab Craig’s hand; still _chasing_ that feeling.

Craig happily links their fingers together, smiling at the redhead in front of him. He is sure he has smiled more in this year than he ever has. “If we were on Mars, we would still have another 300 - something days though. One day, that could even be our reality.”

“And If we were on Mercury, we would already be on year three,” Kyle counters.

“Damn, I guess I would owe you some anniversary presents, then,”

Kyle chuckles, “good thing it’s too hot to ever inhabit.”

Craig snorts, “yeah, good thing,” he leans forward, pressing their lips together once more.

Kyle is the one to pull from the kiss this time; a toothless grin plastered to lips and their hands still laced together. “I’m serious, though… it’s almost been a year. That’s a pretty decent milestone.”

“Yeah,” Craig nods, “hopefully one of many.”

Kyle beams at him, ready to lean in for another kiss, although Craig shifts away. “There is probably something I should tell you though… it’s sort of been bugging me for a while, and I feel like you deserve to know.”

Kyle’s amber eyes widen; his heart sinking. Whenever someone says words like _that,_ it’s never a good sign. Instinctively, he pulls his hand away and crosses his arms over his chest. “If you, like, cheated on me or something, you’re really risking it by telling me near a frozen pond.”

Craig snorts, snapping eyes at him. “ _What?_ No. Babe, it’s not that serious… I hope at least. Your temper can be a bit extreme though...”

While Kyle lets out a breath of relief, he still keeps slitted eyes on his dark-haired boyfriend. “Just _say_ it.”

“So,” Craig turns to look at the frozen pond as Kyle narrows his eyes onto him. He really hopes that whatever it is, does not ruin _this_. “When I was 15, I had no idea how to deal with feelings, and I had this really big crush on this guy in my grade, so I sort of wrote him an anonymous note, telling him to get the fuck out of my school.”

Kyle stares with furrowed eyebrows, processing the information. Suddenly, it dawns on him and his eyebrows shoot up. “That was _you!?”_ he shouts, voice surely carrying across the pond.

Craig shifts his hazel eyes to him, biting on his bottom lip to stop himself from smiling.

“What the fuck? I spent a week trying to figure out who sent that. I blamed Cartman!”

“Yeah… I’m sorry. I should have just told you, or just — not sent it to begin with.”

Kyle shakes his head, feeling a full range of emotions rush through him; unsure which one to settle on. “I don’t — so? We didn’t start dating until, like, two years after that!”

“Yeah…” Craig eyes flicker to their feet, pressed into the ground. “I may have liked you for _awhile_ before that,”

Kyle is unsure whether or not he is angry. At the time, the note _had_ made him angry. But as he hears the origins of it, he cannot help but let out a laugh. “So, that was your idea of — what? A love letter?”

“No,” Craig glares at him, “I literally wanted you out of my school, so I could move on.”

“Hmm,” Kyle holds back his laughter, seeing his boyfriend frown. “And you thought an _anonymous, ambiguous threat_ would do that?”

“I was 15, okay? I didn’t really think it through… stop being an asshole about it, and it wasn’t a threat, okay? I didn’t say I was going to hurt you if you didn’t leave,” 

“You anonymously bullied me, and didn’t tell me, almost a year into dating me, and _I’m_ the asshole?”

“You’re pretty much _always_ an asshole,” 

Kyle scoffs out a laugh, quipping an eyebrow up and shoving him into the shoulder. “Well, so are you, and always have _been.”_

Craig scowls at him, but his eyes gleam in a way of love. “I’m sorry, okay? And for the record,” he shifts closer, wrapping a hand around the other’s wrist, “I’m really glad you didn’t listen to me. Even if you are an asshole.”

Kyle struggles to hold back his smile, and brings a hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek. “You’re really cute, you know. Even if _you’re_ an asshole,” he pinches his boyfriend’s cheek, bringing forth a grin on his face.

Craig sighs, “so you’re not mad?”

Kyle tilts his head back and forth, smacking his lips together. “No… but you have to tell me more about this crush you had on me,” his hand falls from his boyfriend’s face.

“No,” Craig shakes his head.

“Yes, I deserve to know, after what you put me through.”

Craig scoffs. “After what I put you through — you probably said something worse to me, _today_.”

Kyle smirks, “at least I say it to your face.”

Craig rolls his eyes, but a smile staples to his lips. He breathes out, setting a hand on the other’s knee. “How about I just delete that picture of you, and we call it even?”

Kyle hums, a smile arranging on his lips. “Fine. But let it be known that I always get what I want, and this is just proof of that,” he leans forward with a wicked smirk, pecking his boyfriend’s nose with his lips.

  
“You truly scare me sometimes,” Craig says.

“Good,” Kyle pulls back, “now let me _watch_ you delete that picture.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi thank u for reading this fluffiest softest thing I ever wrote for these two ::) 
> 
> It was based on this prompt:
> 
> based on the prompt: 
> 
> Person A: When I was 15 and incapable of expressing any feelings, I got a crush on someone and because I didn't know what else to do, I wrote them a letter that said "Get out of my fucking school".  
> Person B: ...wait whAT? IT WAS YOU?!
> 
> from some-textposts.tumblr.com
> 
> hope u enjoyed:)


End file.
